This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial. The ONTT consist of essentially two research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal we document our patient recruitment potential. Our group of ophthalmologists saw 7 patients with optic neuritis meeting the listed Study criteria within a 12 month period. In addition we provide data from 10 ophthalmologists in our referral area, willing to refer patients for the Study, who have seen a total of 23 patients with optic neuritis meeting the Study criteria within a 12 month period. We plan to contact our neurologists and other neurologists within our referral area should we be funded.